


We Don't Know Slow

by malleablecreatures



Series: Operation Mango [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Stomach kisses, talking to baby bumps, unflattering descriptions of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malleablecreatures/pseuds/malleablecreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he would see Derek look so open and vulnerable, so hopeful for something. Then again, he never expected officially bonding with a werewolf was more than just a sentimental thing-- like people with wedding vows. He didn't know it would slightly alter him so that he could be hit with 'surprise! There's a baby on board'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Know Slow

"Dad says no funny business, like it isn't too late for that,"

Is how he greets Derek, with a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before making his way into the loft with a loud groan. "I thought it might sound pathetic if I told him I'm just coming over to make you rub my feet."

He makes a beeline for the couch and plops down on it heavily, kicking his shoes off and watching Derek as he slides the door shut with a roll of his eyes. He sits down with Stiles and tosses him a quick, exasperated look when Stiles immediately puts his feet on Derek's lap, toes wiggling impatiently.

"You're lucky I can get past the stench of your feet enough to touch them." Derek huffs, but it's evident he doesn't mean it because even as he's talking, he's curling his hands around Stiles' right foot and beginning to knead his thumbs into the arch of it. Stiles melts into the touching with a pleased groan, responding, "You wouldn't be needing to touch them if it wasn't your fault they hurt."

Stiles likes to throw that at Derek every chance he gets because he kind of really likes having a free pass to blame someone else for the weird ways his body is changing. A comfortable silence settles in the loft as Stiles relaxes into the cushions, letting out small hums of approval every time Derek massages out a sore spot in his feet and ankles.

He isn't sure how long it is before Derek speaks again, glancing over to Stiles when he has thoroughly massaged out any pain. "So, why did you really come over? Aside from foot rubs."

And doesn't he know Stiles so well. "Not sleeping worth a damn," Stiles answers as he pulls his feet off of Derek and smirks at how his eyes immediately drop to Stiles' jacket. "Freakin' hot flashes, heartburn, back pain? You name it. And I can't sleep on my stomach so that sucks too."

Derek nods, gives Stiles a sympathetic look. His eyes go back to Stiles' stomach and he can't help but roll his eyes. "How many times do I need to tell you that you don't need permission to touch?" He asks and can't tamp down the twinge of amusement he feels when Derek looks up at him like he didn't expect Stiles to notice him staring.

He hitches his jacket and shirt up to his armpits and shivers at the sudden chill to his otherwise fevered feeling skin. Derek scoots closer and places a palm to the swell of Stiles' stomach, tentative and gentle in ways that continue to catch Stiles by surprise.

He never thought he would see Derek look so open and vulnerable, so hopeful for something. Then again, he never expected officially bonding with a werewolf was more than just a sentimental thing-- like people with wedding vows. He didn't know it would slightly alter him so that he could be hit with 'surprise! There's a baby on board'.

He was terrified-- _is_ terrified, because he doesn't know what he's doing, and he's only nineteen. But he knows it's worth it because he wants to have this kind of life with Derek. It's worth it because when he told Derek, he wasn't upset about an unplanned pregnancy; when he was told, he cried and swept Stiles up in a hug.

"What?"

Derek asks, hand starting to pull away from Stiles and he must have been staring at him. "Nothing," He assures as he grabs Derek by the wrist, guiding his palm back up the curve of his stomach and smiling at him. "Just thinking about this. D'you think he'll be like you?"

Derek relaxes again and presses both hands to Stiles' stomach, splaying his fingers out wide like he's trying to cover the whole width of the bump. He already can't reach by several inches.

"Maybe. It's hard to tell. Werewolf babies tend to be bigger and you _are_ pretty big for twenty weeks, but... Your dad said your mother got really big really fast too." He answers after a few moments of just looking at his hands over Stiles' stomach, poking at his recently developed outie belly button.

"Well, whatever he is, he'll be awesome and cute as hell." He says matter-of-factly, like Derek would even argue that in the first place. The way Derek ducks his head trying to hide the smile on his face has Stiles beaming in response. He flails his way into a sitting position with some difficulty and leans in closer to Derek, curling a hand around the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"Now how about we get some food and go to bed early? I could try to sleep again."

***

He bites his lips to hold in a laugh as Derek presses light kisses over his stomach, stopping after a few to speak quietly to the baby tucked away inside of Stiles. 'We're going to love you.' A kiss just beside Stiles' belly button. 'So much.' A kiss to a bright pink spot that's going to end up being a stretch mark. 'The pack will spoil you so much.' A scrape of stubble that has Stiles letting out a lilting, surprised laugh. 'Your grandfather will spoil you so much.'

Stiles can only take so much of the cavity inducing sweetness, pulling Derek up for a slow, thorough kiss that he tries to put every bit of love he has into. Derek sounds almost breathless when they break apart so he thinks he succeeded.

"Think you can sleep tonight?"

Derek asks after a minute, carefully placing a pillow between Stiles' knees. It relieves some of the stabbing aches of pain in his hips and lower back but it does nothing for his swollen feet, or tender upper back, or the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He doesn't want the last one to stop because he's fairly certain its the baby reacting to Derek's touch and voice.

"Maybe. If you don't mind me sweating all over you or snoring really loud. I never would've thought pregnancy could make you snore, but apparently it does." He answers and Derek shrugs, curling his arms around Stiles and resting their foreheads together. "I think I can handle a little snoring and sweating."

Stiles nods, says, "Damn right you will. You think I'm bad, just wait until we have a crying, poopy baby keeping us up." Derek grins a broad, soft grin and nods, kissing Stiles just over the philtrum and assuring, "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've seen so much hate in the fandom about mpreg or people that enjoy it. I decided to combat it with starting Mpreg fics


End file.
